He Or Me?
by Cungie Cho
Summary: "Aku Juga Mencintaimu..." / "Kau Mencitai Siapa?" / "Aku Mencitaimu!" / "Kau Mencitai..Aku Cho Kyuhyun atau Dia Cho Kuixian?" KyuMin Fic! sligh-KuiMin! Threesome! Semi Mesum! Mpreg! DLDR! RnR Pleas!
1. Chapter 1

**He Or Me?**

**.**

**.**

**Author : Cungie Cho**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**.**

**Rated : T to M (Mecum ._.)**

**.**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Le Sungmin, Cho Kuixian, Tan Hangeng as Cho Hankyung, Kim Heechul as Cho Heechul, and Other Cast**

**.**

**Warning : YAOI, BoyxBoy, No Edit, Threesome, KyuMin/KuiMin, Jauh dari kesempurnaan EYD, Maklumi segala kekurangan yang ada.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : The All Cast belong to God, sedangkan cerita ini milik saya, hasil kucuran dari otak dangkal saya.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**.**

_''Hiks, huweeeee Ummaaaa!''_

_Terdengar suara tangis Seorang Bocah yang entah tak terdeteksi gendernya menangis dan meraung setelah sebelumnya tersandung batu disaat berlari, dengan berderai airmata bocah manis itu mencoba untuk memanggil-manggil Sang Umma, namun nihil tak ada jawaban._

_''Aigo, Hey Waegeure?'' Bocah lain didepannya ikut berjongkok, berusaha menenangkan sambil mengusap airmata dipipinya, namun malang bukannya berhenti Bocah Manis itu malah semakin menangis kencang._

_''Aish, yak! bisakah kau berhenti? jangan hanya karena kau anak perempuan lantas kau bisa secengeng ini!'' Kesal, Bocah itu bergegas berdiri sambil menutup telinga setelah sebelumnya ikut mengait Bocah Manis didepannya untuk ikut berdiri._

_''Nde? hiks, huweee yah aku bukan yeoja pabbo!'' Jawabnya sambil terus terisak._

_''Nde?'' Bocah Lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya, heran._

_'apa aku salah dengar?' batinnya berkicau._

_''AKU BUKAN YEOJAAA!''_

_''MWOYA?!'' Bocah Kecil lainnya yang lebih tampan itu hampir terjungkal kebelakang disaat Bocah Manis didepannya berteriak dengan Volume yang errr~.._

_'Bukan Yeoja? Semanis ini bukan Yeoja? lalu? Namja? semanis ini? Bibirnya, Hidungnya.. bukankah Dia sangat manis? aish apa yang aku fikirkan sih!?' Bocah itu menggeleng sambil menepuk pipinya saat ia tersadar dari lamunanya_

_''Jinjja?'' Tanya nya lagi memastikan._

_''eum..'' jawab bocah manis itu sambil mengangguk dan mempoutkan bibirya imut._

_''Lalu Siapa Namamu?''_

_''Minnie.."_

_''Minnie?"_

_''Nde, Namamu?"_

_''Namaku? Namaku Cho K-"._

.

~(*0*~) KyuMin (~*0*)~

**DUK DUK DUK**

**DUK DUK DUK**

''YAH! CHO KYUHYUN! PALLI IREONAAAAA!''

**BRUKK BRAAKK**

''Aishh..''

Pagi, Matahari yang muncul dengan kilatan sinarnya yang menelusup nakal dicelah-celah jendela, Burung-Burung berkicau Riang bak Nyanyian Rutin yang memyegarkan,

Terbangun dengan tenang, dan meregangkan otot-otot kaku sambil menghirup segarnya embun Pagi.

Ya, Begitu seharusnya Pagi berlangsung. Tenang, dan Indah sekaligus namun Tidak, jangan berharap Pagi yang seperti itu ada di pagi Seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Kita lihat apa yang akan Terjadi..

''Yah! Cho Kyuhyun! apa kau tidak berniat Bangun? mau kuhancurkan semua Portable laknat mu itu? hah! Bangun kau anak setaaaan!'' Heechul, Cho Heechul. Istri dari Cho Hankyung, dan Ibu dari Cho Kuixian beserta Cho Kyuhyun, kini terlihat sedang menendang dan menggedor daun pintu Sang Aegya dengan kekutan Monsternya-ups.. dengan kekuatan penuh Maksudnya.

''Yah, Umma! bisa kau pelankan sedikit suara cempreng mu itu? tetangga akan melemparmu dengan batu nantinya!'' Jawab Kyuhyun Mengingatkan, yah walaupun ia tidak bercermin kalau ia sendiripun berteriak -_-

''MWOYA!? Yah! anak durhaka! kemari kau setan!''

**BUKK BUUKK BRAAKK**

''Aish! arraseo arraseo! berhentilah berteriak seperti kucing mau melahirkan Umma!'' Dan saat itu juga Cho Kyuhyun Segera mengambil langkah seribu kaki menuju kamar mandinya, sebelum-

''BOCAH LAKNAAAAT!''

**BRAK BRUKK BRAAKK**

.

.

.

''Appa mau kopi?'' Tanya seorang pemuda tampan yang wajah dan tubuhnya sangat identik dengan Cho Kyuhyun, sedangkan Sang Appa hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menyeruput Teh hangat yang sejak tadi bertengger dihadapannya.

''Sekolah mu baik-baik saja Xian?'' Tanya Hankyung kembali membuka pembicaraan.

''Sekolahku baik Appa, apa dikantor ada masalah?'' Tanya balik Kuixian sambil memakan Rotinya. Hankyung hanya tersenyum, memandang Anak yang menurutnya adalah cerminan dirinya saat Ia masih muda,

Pembawaan yang Tenang, Otak yang Cerdas, Wajah yang Tampan dan Juga digilai Wanita. oh, baiklah ini sedikit narsis-abaikan-.

Perbincangan Keduanya mengalir begitu tenang, berputar di Bidang Bisnis, Ekonomi, Kedokteran dan alainnya.

Sesekali mereka mengerutkan kening saat suara-suara gaduh dilantai atas kembali terdengar, bahkan semakin menggila,

Hankyung hanya menggelem maklum mengingat jika Anak yang satunya Cho Kyuhyun, Kembaran dari Cho Kuixian itu bak Pinang dibelah dua dengan Ummanya.

.

**Sret-**

Cho Kyuhyun telah turun dari lantai kamarnya, disusul pula Heechul dengan kedua Tangan yang bersampir dipinggangnya.

Kyuhyun melirik sedikit Kuixian dari ujung matanya, lalu mendengus sebal dan setelah itu menarik bangku dan duduk ditempatnya.

''Annyeong.'' Hankyung memberi salam pada Putra bungsunya.

''Annyeong Appa." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat seraya menyiapkan sarapannya.

Hening..

Entah itu Kyuhyun ataupun Hankyung kebingungan dengan apa yang akan mereka bicarakan, dan setelah itu mereka pun memutuskan untuk sarapan ditengah keheningan.

Setelah Sarapan pagi satu persatu dari mereka mulai bersiap, Cho Kyuhyun dengan dengan PSP nya dan Kuixian dengan buku-bukunya, terlalu asyik Mereka dengan Dunia masing-masing membuat Heechul sebagai Umma hanya mengehela nafas melihat ketidakakraban kedua anaknya.

''Xianie, Kyunnie.. apa kalian tidak ingin berpamitan pada Umma?'' Tanya Heechul penuh harap.

''Aku bukan anak kecil Umma.'' Jawab Kyuhyun acuh, Kuixian memandang Kyuhyun tajam setelah itu beralih memandang Heechul yang kini tengah mempoutkan bibirnya sebal.

''Apa begitu cara bicara mu pada Orang Tua mu?'' Tanya Kiuxian dingin.

''Lalu aku harus bicara apa? 'Aku pamit Umma, Umma ingin menciup pipiku?' begitu? aku harus bicara seperti itu? cih!'' Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menirukan suara anak manja yang minta digendong Ummanya,

Kuixian memandang nya jengah dengan sedikit membenarkan kacamata yang sedikit bergeser dari hidungnya, ia menjawab celoteh Kyuhyun dengan dingin.

''Idiot.'' Jawab Kuixian sambil berlalu.

''Kutu buku.'' Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

''Tidak berguna.''

''Bermata Empat.''

''Urakan.''

''Menggelikkan.''

''Dasar Bodoh.''

''Kau yang bodoh! aku itu jenius di Sekolah.''

''Ya, tapi terpintar setelah aku.''

''Jangan membuatku ingin membuang semua buku-buku laknat mu itu Kuixian.''

''Coba saja, akan kuhancurkan PSP mu yang tidak berguna itu.''

''yah, dasar sial!''

'yang sial itu Kau!''

''KAU!''

''KAU YANG-''

''YAH HENTIKAN KALIAN BERDUA! Aishhh..'' Heechul memijat kepala nya pening, dia sudah lelah setiap hari dihadapkan dengan suasana seperti ini, anak nya tidak pernah akur.

Heechul menatap Kyuhyun dan Kuixian dengan mata Kucingnya yang tajam, membuat Kyuhyun dan Kuixian menunduk merasakan aura kental iblis yang menguar.

''Kau! kau juga! kalian! pergi sekolah sekarang sebelum aku mengunci kalian berdua dikamar mandi!'' Ancam Heechul sangar.

''Nde?'' Respon Kuixian dan Kyuhyun terperangah bersama,, mereka berjengit.

'Kamar mandi? Berdua? Andweee!'

''CEPAAAAT!'' Teriak Heechul lagi.

''Arraseo Umma.'' Jawab mereka berdua sambil bergegas pergi.

.

**SJ Kyunghee High School**

''Andai tadi tidak ada Umma akan kuhancurkan semua PSP laknat mu itu.'' Ujar Kuixian memulai lagi pertengkaran mereka dengan nada dingin, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mendelik sebal dan sedikit mencebik sebelum mereka memulali perdebatan kembali.

''Cih! sebelum itu terjadi sudah bisa kupastikan jika lembar-lembar buku mu itu akan menjadi bungkus kacang Seo-ahjumma yang biasa mangkal didepan gerbang'' Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengantungi PSPnya.

"Tidak kreatif.'' kekeh Kuixian meremehkan.

''Lalu apa yang bisa kau banggakan eoh? memangnya kau itu kreatif? Berkaca sedikit!'' Sahut Kyuhyun sambil memfokuskan pandangan nya kedepan.

''Tidakkah kau lihat wajah mu itu? sudah seperti ahjussi-ahjussi saja'' Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menambahkan.

''Kenapa kau diam saja? tidak bisa menjawab?'' Tanya Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh, Namja tampan it uterus mengoceh tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sang Saudara Kembar.

Hening...

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya saat tak ada sedikitpun respon dari Kuixian.

'Aneh.' Fikir Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Kyuhyun menghentikkan langkahnya, dengan alis yang bertaut akhirnya Kyuhyun pun menengokkan kepala nya kearah Kuixian dan mendapati Kuixian sedang ternganga tanpa berkedip memandang 'sesuatu' didepannya,

Kyuhyun berniat mencela melihat wajah Kuixian yang menurutnya terlihat bidoh itu sebelum retinanya menangkap 'Sesuatu' atau lebih tepatnya 'Seseorang' dengan segala feromon yang ia punya dan kini ikut Menyilaukan mata Kyuhyun.

''Cantik." Gumam Kyuhyun tanpa sadar.

''Ya, memang selalu cantik.'' Sahut Kuixian juga tanpa sadar.

''Senyum yang manis.'' Celoteh Kyuhyun berlanjut.

''Tingkah nya juga imut.'' Jawab Kuixian sambil tersenyum.

.

Sementara itu...

''Hyung, lihatlah.. si Twins itu memperhatikanmu lagi.'' Ucap Ryeowook sambil mengedipkan matanya imut.

''Sudahlah Wookie.'' Jawab Sungmin sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah, Namja yang terihat sangat menggemaskan itu semakin menggigit bibirnya malu mendengar ucapan Ryeowook.

''Aish, manisnyaa~'' Gemas Ryeowook sambil menoel pipi Sungmin, Namja mungil itu hanya terkikik geli menyaksikan kedua gumpalan Marshmellow itu terus memerah.

''Wookie, jam berapa ini?'' Tanya Sungmin sambil memiringkan Kepala nya imut.

''Nde? jam.. 08:45 hyung.'' Jawab Ryewook sambil melihat jam tangannya.

''Umm...'' Respon Sungmin mengangguk,

Sungmin lalu memandang Kedua Twins yang kini sudah sibuk berdebat lagi itu, Namja manis itu tersenyum.

'Mereka terlihat akrab' Batinnya dalam hati.

Ryeowook hanya terkekeh melihat Sungmin yang tersenyum memperhatikan Kuixian dan Kyuhyun yang tengah berdebat itu.

'Apa mereka tidak takut masuk kelas? inikan sudah jam 08:50.' Batin Ryeowook tenang, namun sedetik kemudian Namja Mungil itu berjengit aneh, keningnya berkerut tiba-tiba.

''Eih?'' Gumam Ryeowook menyadari sesuatu.

''Waeyo Wookie-ah?'' tanya Sungmin melihat gelagat aneh Ryeowook.

''Hyung..'' panggil Ryeowook sedikit, err~ ketakutan?

''Nde?''

''kau tahu ini jam berapa?'' tanya Ryeowook lagi.

''Eih? bukankah tadi kau bilang jam 08:45?'' Jawab-tanya- Sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

'Lalu kau tahu, jam berapa pelajaran Shin-Seongsaengnim dimulai?''

''Jam 08:40, wae?'' Jawab Sungmin lagi dengan inosen-face nya.

''Lalu kau tahu artinya?''

''Artinya? emm.. artinya kita terlambat masuk kelas kan?-"

"TERLAMBAT?!'' Sungmin yang semula terduduk dengan manisnya kini mendadak melompat dan spontan menarik Ryeowook berlari.

''Yaaaaa! Sungmin-hyung aku bisa jatuhh..''

''Sudahlah Wookie, kita sudah telat kenapa kau tidak bilang daritadi? aisshh..''

''Yah! bukankah Hyung juga asyik memperhatikan si Kembar itu?

''Yah, tapi sseharusnya-'

**BRUUK BRAAK**

''Aww..''

''Ah, Mianhae neol gwaenchanayo?''

''Nde, Nan gwaencha-Cho Kyuhyun?''

''Lee Sungmin?''

.

**TBC**

**Buru-buru, ini arsip lama maaf kalau masih sangat abal.**

**Okeh, Mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Title : He Or Me?**

**Author : Cungie Cho aka Megumi Kishimoto**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Cho Kuixian.**

**Tan Hangeng as Cho Hankyung**

**Kim Heechul as Cho Heechul**

**Kim Ryeowook**

**Kim Jongwoon**

**And Other Cast.**

**Disclaimer : The all Cast belong to God and themselves, tapi ff ini milik saya hasil kucuran dari otak dangkal saya.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama.**

**Rated : T to M**

**Warning: YAOI, BxB, Threesome, KyuMin/KuiMin, Mpreg.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**Kritik dan saran diterima dengan hati terbuka, tapi saya akan SANGAT TERSINGGUNG JIKA KALIAN MEMFLAME OTEPE SAYA! /muncrat/**

**ENJOY~**

**.**

_"Nan gwaencha-Cho Kyuhyun?"_

_"Lee Sungmin?"_

_._

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya jengah, hey.. kenapa celotehannya selalu bersahut? Kyuhyun menengokkan wajahnya kearah Kuixian yang masih asyik dengan dunia Khayalnya, Namja tampan itu berdecak lalu mengambil sembarang kacamata yang semula bertengger rapi pada Hidung Sang Saudara Kembar.

"Yah! Untuk apa kau menyahutiku Xian?!" Tanya Kyuhyun jengkel, Kuixian yang semula tengah asyik memandang 'Kelinci' dihadapannya pun hanya dapat berjengit kaget saat Kacamatanya dirampas paksa.

"Michiyeoso! Sesuka ku saja, ini mulutku! Bukan mulutmu! Dan lagi kembalikan kacamataku Cho Kyupabbohyun!" Ujar Kuixia sambil terus berusaha mengambil kembali kacamata miliknya, Kyuhyun berdecih.

"Apa yang kau lihat dari Lee Sungmin? Dia itu milikku! Jangan coba-coba untuk mendekatinya!" Kyuhyun berteriak sambil terus berlari menghindari kejaran Kuixian dibelakangnya, Namja tampan itu mengantungi tangan beserta Kacamata itu pada Jas sekolahnya, membuat Kuixian kesulitan untuk mengambil kacamata miliknya.

"Kau kekanakan Kyu! Cepat kembalikan kacamata ku!" Ujar Kuixian yang terengah- engah dalam larinya, Kuixian memang tidak begitu pandai dalam bidang Olahraga seperti ini, malah bisa dibilang Dia sama sekali tidak berbakat, berbanding terbalik dengan Kyuhyun yang sangat menyukai Bidang itu, Bola Basket lebih tepatnya, Kyuhyun adalah Seorang Wakil Kapten dari Club Basket di sekolahnya, dengan Perawakan yang cukup atletis, Wajah yang tampan, dan juga kejeniusan yang dimilikinya sanggup membuat sebagian besar Yeoja maupun Namja meleleh saat melihatnya.

Begitu pula dengan Kuixian, walaupun Ia tak begitu menonjol di Bidang Olahraga, namun prestasi yang ia torehkan pada setiap perlombaan Sains maupun Matematika tidak dapat diragukan lagi. Dengan Tubuh dan Wajah yang sangat identik dengan Cho Kyuhyun, tak pelak Twin's Cho itu selalu menjadi perhatian di sekolah ini, apalagi melihat tingkah mereka-yang tanpa mereka sadari- terlihat sangat konyol saat berdebat, membuat seluruh Hakseng yang melihatnya terpaksa terkikik geli melihatnya.

"Aku? Kekanakan? Haha tidak! Kau saja yang terlalu kolot Xian!" Kyuhyun mencibir sambil menengokkan wajahnya kebelakang, tak menghiraukan jika Ia bisa saja menabrak seseorang nantinya.

"Yah! Hentikkan Kyu! Ini sudah waktunya belajar! Aku tak ingin dimarahi Songsaengnim!"

**BRUK**

"Awww!" Kyuhyun sontak membulatkan matanya ketika ia melihat seseorang yang berlari dari arah berlawanan itu tersungkur ketanah.

"Neol gwaenchanayo?"

"Nde, Nan gwaencha-Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Lee Sungmin?" Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget, ketika ia mendengar Sungmin menyebut namanya, dengan wajah yang sedikit frustasi ia bergegas menghampiri Kuixian yang tengah menghimpit Sungmin akibat insiden 'Tabrakan' tadi.

"Yayaya! Dia Kuixian! Cho Kyuhyun itu aku!"

"Eih aku salah ya?" Tanya Sungmin polos, Namja bergigi susu kelinci itu mengerjap imut dalam duduknya-jatuhnya- saat Kedua manusia kembar itu memandanginya.

"Hyung! Aish.. kita terlambat! Ayoooo~" Sungmin menengokan wajahnya kesisi kiri, mendapati Ryeowook yang sedang mendengus kesal dengan wajah frustasi-nya, Seketika Sungmin terbelalak.

"Hya! Benar juga! Kajja Wook-ah, Maaf aku harus pergi, Annyeong~" Dengan panik Sungmin berpamitan dan membungkuk kecil, lalu kembali bergegas menyeret Ryeowook dalam larinya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Kuixian dengan tampang bodohnya.

Tentu saja, kalian tak sadar? Hanya sebuah kerjapan kecil dari Seorang Lee Sungmin saja sanggup membuat Twin's Cho mematung dalam aksinya, bahkan Kyuhyun yang semula ingin memarahi Hyung nya-Kuixian- pun seketika membatu.

"Astaga jantungku." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil meremas jantung nya, Namja tampan itu seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, Kyuhyun memang selalu memperhatikkan Sungmin, bahkan ia berani Meng-claim Sungmin menjadi miliknya, tapi ia belum pernah sekalipun menatap Sungmin sedekat itu, yeah.. mengingat Sungmin ada Sunbae nya yang sekarang berada di kelas Sebelas, sedangkan ia dan Kuixian masih berada dikelas Sepuluh saat ini, Sehari-harinya pun Kyuhyun hanya memandangi Sungmin saat Club Menyanyi berlangsung.

Sebentar, Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya heran. 'Kuixian?' Batin Kyuhyun dalam hati, Ia segera menengokan wajahnya dan mendapati Kuixian masih mematung memandang tak percaya kedua tangan nya yang baru saja bersentuhan dengan Sungmin.

"Yah! Berhenti bertingkah bodoh Xian!" Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menampik lengan Kuuxian yang semula merentang itu, Kuixian berjengit kaget, Ia berdehem pelan lalu kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

"Kembalikan kacamataku!" Ujar Kuixian dingin, Kyuhyun berdecak.

"Aish! Kau ini tidak asyik sekali sih!" Kyuhyun menyentakan tangannya lalu memberikan kacamata itu dengan sedikit kasar.

"Kolot!" Cibir Kyuhyun sambil berlalu, Kuixian mendelik dan menggeram kesal.

"Cih! Dasar kekanakan!" Gumamnya sambil mengejar langkah Kyuhyun.

.

"Hyuuuung! Aissh, kelas kita sudah terlewat!"

"Mworagoya? Yah! Wook-ah!" Sungmin yang semula berlari terbirit-birit sambil menyeret Ryeowook dibelakangnya terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Waeyo hyung kau ingin menyalahkanku lagi?" Tebak Ryeowook sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, hey! Tentu saja dia kesal, Sedari tadi ia terus disalahkan.

"Aigo~ ahniya Donsaeng-ah. Ini salahku, aish kenapa aku jadi bodoh seperti ini sih?" Sungmin memandang Ryeowook merasa bersalah, Namja manis itu lalu menghentakkan kaki dan memukul kepalanya pelan, Ryeowook terkikik.

"Tentu saja terlewat Hyung, kau 'kan berlari sambil menutup matamu, untung saja lorong sudah sepi karena pelajaran sudah dimulai, dan untung juga lorong ini hanya berarah lurus, jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot menabrakan tubuh mu pada tembok hyung, kkkk." Ryeowook menutup mulutnya, sebelah tangannya memegang perutnya yang terasa kaku karena menahan tawa, sedangkan Sungmin hanya dapat mempoutkan bibirnya sebal, menyaksikan pundak Ryeowook yang terus bergetar halus, menandakan tawa dari Sang Empu belum mereda.

"Aku tak menutup mata Wook-ah!" Kilah Sungmin tak terima.

"Ya~ kau memejamkan mata karena gugup mengingat Twin's Cho tadikan? Iyakan~?" Ledek Ryeowook terus-menerus, Sungmin mendelik imut.

"Aish! Jika aku dihukum Shin Songsaengnim kau harus mentraktirku es krim rasa strowbery dengan ukuran jumbo dan choco chip sebagai taburannya." Ujar Sungmin sambil menghentakkan kakinya kemudian berlalu dari sana.

"Mworago? Aish! Hyung! Aku hanya bercanda!"

**Tok Tok Tok.**

"Nuguseo?" Sungmin dan Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya takut saat suara berat menggelegar itu terdengar.

"Lee Sungmin dan Kim Ryeowook Songsaengnim." Ujar Sungmin takut-takut, kedua Namja Gula terlihat menunduk saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan menampakan sepasang sepatu hitam dalam pandangan -menunduk- mereka.

"Kenapa Kalian bisa terlambat?" Tanya Guru bertubuh tambun itu, Sungmin dan Ryeowook mengangkat wajah mereka.

"A-a itu aku-kami-"

"Kami terlambat karena lupa melihat jam." Ryeowook menyipitkan matanya memandang Sungmin yang dengan polosnya memotong ucapannya.

"Lupa.. melihat, jam?" Tanya Shin Songsaengnim sedikit sangsi, Sungmin mengangguk.

"Nde, Songsaeng jadi bolehkah kami masuk?" Tanya Sungmin lagi, sedangkan Ryeowook hanya dapat menepuk keningnya jengah.

'Aish, pabboya-hyungie!'

"Tidak bisakah kalian memberikan alasan yang lebih rasional sedikit?" Tanya Shin Songsaengnim sangar, Ryeowook meneguk saliva-nya susah.

"Ta-tapi kami jujur Songsaeng-nim." Jawab Ryeowook meyakinkan, Sungmin mengangguk.

"Tidak ada alasan, peraturan di kelas ku adalah, Seseorang harus selalu konsisten dengan Status, Jadwal, dan Tanggung jawab yang ia punya, dan bagi siapapun yang melanggar peraturanku harus mendapatkan hukaman!"

"NDE?!"

"Bersihkan gudang olahraga di kelas tingkat bawah."

"MWORAGO?!"

"Sekarang! Dan tidak ada bantahan!"

"A-rraseo Songsaengnim." Dan bersamaan dengan itu kedua Namja gula itu segera berlalu darisana.

.

"Hwaaa Hyung-ah, apa sarang hantu seperti ini masih bias disebut gudang olahraga?" Ryeowook berjengit ngeri kala langkah kakinya memasuki ruangan itu, manic hitamnya menagkap pemandangan serba kelam disana sarang laba-laba yang menjuntai disegala arah, debu yang bias diperkirakan setebal make up bedak Sooyoung ahjumma yang berjualan dikantin sekolahnya, ditambah lagi dengan kurangnya pencahayaan diruangan ini, menambah kental kesan mistis yang Ryeowook lihat.

"Hyung? Kenapa diam saja?" Tanya Ryeowook saat tak mendapatkan respon dari Sang Hyung.

"Ahniya, hanya saja tempat seperti ini aku merasa sedikit familiar." Gumam Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari setiap sudut suasana di ruangan itu, Ryeowook menautkan alisnya heran.

"Yah! Hyung kau berusaha menakutiku? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" Ryeowook menepuk bahu Sungmin gusar kala ia melihat Sungmin masih tetap terpaku pada dunianya.

"_Ruangan ini menakutkan~" _

"_Sudahlah, kau itu namja jadi tak usah manja."_

"Hyung!"

"Eih?" Sungmin berjengit dan dipaksa keluar dari lamunannya saat Ryeowook menyentak tangan Sungmin kencang.

"Waeyo Wook-ah?" Tanya Sungmin polos.

"Yah, kau melamun seperti itu membuatku takut hyung~" Rengek Ryeowook manja, Sungmin terkekeh geli lalu tersenyum dengan manis.

"Gweanchanayo~" gumam Sungmin menepuk saying pucuk kepala Ryeowook, hey~ kalian membut ku bingung, kenapa sifat manja kalian bias berpindah pada satu dan lainnya? ==

"Hyung-ah.."

"Nde? Kapan kita mulai membereskan ini?" Sungmin mengedarkan tatapannya pada seluruh sudut ruangan, kemudian ia mempoutkan bibirnya 'berantakan sekali' batinnya dongkol.

"Hyung aku ingin ke kamar mandi, hehe~" Ryeowook tersenyum malu lalu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, Sungmin membulatkan matanya imut.

"Mworago? Jadi kau ingin meninggalkan ku sendirian?" Tanya Sungmin mempoutkan bibir nya yang sexy itu.

"Ahniya Hyungie, hanya sebentar nde? Nde? Ayolah hyung~~~" Rengek Ryeowook dengan Puppuy-eyesnya, Sungmin mencebik.

"Araraseo, jangan terlalu lama!"

"Nde, yaksok!" Dan dengan itu pula Ryeowook pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang tengah menggembungkan pipinya kesal sambil memandang Ruangan gelap itu.

"Hahh… mau bagaimana lagi." Sungmin menghela nafasnya perlahan melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam.

Sungmin berjalan pelan, dengan ragu ia mengambil bola-bola berdebu yang semula tergeletak di lantai itu kedalam keranjang di pojok ruangan, kadang Namja manis itu kadang bergidik merasakan hawa ruangan yang terasa mencekam, kondisi ruangan yang sudah tak layak-menurut Sungmin- gelapnya ruangan, ditambah lagi posisi bangunan ini yang berada diarea paling sudut ruangan, membuat Sungmin terpaksa meringis seram mengingat jika ia tengah sendirian.

"Aish, kenapa lama sih?" Gumam Sungmin gusar saat ia tak sedikitpun mendengar langkah kaki yang –mungkin- akan memasuki ruangan ini, siapa itu? Tentu saja Ryeowook!

**BRUK**

Tubuh Sungmin menegang seketika saat suara barang terjatuh itu menyapa telinganya, Namja Bunny itu memberanikkan diri menengok kearah dimana suara berasal.

"Hey, aku benar-benar sendirikan? Tidak sedang bersama sesuatu yang menyeramkankan?" Gumam Sungmin tanpa sadar, bahkan bola ditangannya pun tengah leluasa menggelinding kembali dilantai tanpa Sungmin ketahui.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, dengan menggigit bibirnya namja itu terus melongok kesana-kemari memuaskan rasa penasarannya.

Sungmin berjalan sedikit kekanan, menuju lemari tua dipojok kanan ruangan namun kadang ditengah kerisauannya Namja kelinci itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat pemikiran-pemikiran aneh mulai menggelayuti otaknya, tak jarang pula namja itu menggelengkan wajahnya sendiri.

"Apa ada sesua-."

**BRUGH**

"Akh!"

"Akh, aww…" Lagi, entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya dalam sehari ini Sungmin terjatuh, Namja itu memejamkan matanya saat ia merasa akan merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhnya-karena sungmin jatuh menelungkup-.

"Eih?" Sungmin membuka matanya dan mengernyit heran saat tubuhnya tak merasakan apapun ditubuhnya.

"Empuk." Gumam Sungmin lagi, namja gula mencoba menaikan sedikit arah pandangannya keatas, samar-samar ia mengingat ada suara kesakitan juga sebelum rintihannya terdengar.

"Cho Kyuhyun?" Foxy bening itu sontak membulat lebar kala ia menyadari tubuhnya tengah menindih badan Kyuhyun yang entah mengapa bisa tergeletak diruangan yang –menurutnya- menyeramkan itu.

"Eih?" Sungmin lagi-lagi mengernyit heran saat Kyuhyun menahan tubuhnya yang hendak beranjak bangun, Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun heran, Namja tampan itu sudah memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Tetaplah seperti ini hyung." Bisik Kyuhyun hamper tak terdengar, Sungmin berjengit.

"N-nde?"

"Diamlah sebentar atau kucium kau." Lirih Kyuhyun lag masih memejamkan matanya.

"OMO?! Ja-jauhkan tangan mu Kyuhyun-ssi." Sungmin meremas Jas sekolah Kyuhyun saat merasakan tangan Kyuhyun tengah meraba Butt nya dibawah sana.

"Aku benar-benar menginginkan ini, asshh.."

"MWORAGO?!"

.

**TBC**

**Annyeong~**

**Saya dating membawa chapter keduanya, apa ada yang mengingat ff ini? Ada yang menunggunya? Kalau tidak ada dengan senang hati saya akan menghapusnya.**

**Bagaimana chapter ini? Terlalu bertele-telekah? Tidak pantaskah? Hancurkah? **

**Iya saya tahu, saya cukup sadar diri kok -_-**

**Terima kasih yang telah bersedia meriview kemarin.**

**Last, Mind to Review?**

**Sign,**

**Cungie Cho**

**Subang.05:32 pm**


End file.
